One Time Out Of The Fate
by CD-Elfyza
Summary: Aku dan mereka. Bagai takdir yang diikat dalam pengorbanan atas nama keajaiban. Kami hanyalah jarum jam yang mengikuti kemana Tuhan menunjukkan. Namun, bagaimana jika suatu saat kami berhenti...? SUPER JUNIOR FANFICTION! ORIGINAL CHARACTER ALERT!
1. Prolog

**a/n kya... ga bisa nonton SUJU malem ini. hiks. hasil dari menggalau selama seminggu, inilah hasilnya. satu lagi fanfic gaje dari saya. ga afdol rasanya kalo ga di publish malam ini. mumpung saya lagi berada di tingkat galau paling tinggi, jadi untuk menghibur author gila ini, tolong review ya.. sepatah dua patah kata aja udh cukup qo. krna ini masih prolog, pasti aneh banget. tapi pas di chappie satu nanti, baru kelihatan bentuk ceritanya.**

* * *

><p>One Time Out Of The Fate<p>

Prolog

Summary

Angel memutuskan berhenti bermimpi. Kegagalannya menonton konser Super Junior cukup menjadi tamparan yang cukup kuat untuknya. Sekali lagi, untuk terakhir kalinya, Angel memohon pada 4 Dewa Teratas—Dewa Zeus, Dewi Memoir, Dewi Cinta, dan Dewi Mimpi—untuk menghentikan waktu. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Apa Angel memang benar-benar akan lepas dari cengkeraman takdir? Atau malah terluka dan sakit karena 'keajaiban' 4 dewa dewi itu?

Backsound: Blue Tomorrow by Super Junior

* * *

><p>Sejak tadi pagi, aku terus berkata pada diri ku sendiri bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang berubah. Bel di sekolah masih berfungsi sebagai eksekutor sebagaimana mestinya. Udara masih berpolusi seperti biasa. Keributan masih terdengar di kelas. Jam terus menggulirkan detiknya. Tidak ada yang berubah.<p>

Namun, semakin aku berusaha melupakannya, semakin aku teringat. Semakin aku berusaha untuk tertawa tanpa menangis, hatiku terus saja mengkhianati logika.

Dengarlah, jantung ku bahkan berdetak sangat cepat. Terlalu cepat. Bercampur dengan nafas ku yang berhembus bersama isak. Ya, aku telah menangis. Sekuat apapun aku berusaha melupakannya.

Mereka datang. Kesini. Ke sebuah negara yang bahkan jarang dilirik oleh musisi dunia. Mereka disini. Menghibur mereka. Sayangnya bukan aku. Bukan aku yang mempunyai cukup uang dan terbang mendatangi mereka.

Apa uang memang bisa membeli segalanya? Kebahagiaan? Kesenangan? Aku masih tidak tahu apa itu bahagia. Hatiku masih belum merasa apa itu bahagia. Apa kalian merasakannya saat kalian tertawa? Jika iya, maka aku sudah merasakannya terlalu sering.

Namun, kebahagiaan yang ku maksud bukan kebahagiaan yang bertahan selama beberapa detik. Aku ingin kebahagiaan saat bisa meraih sesuatu yang selama ini kalian inginkan. Atau bertemu dengan seseorang yang kalian rindukan dan cintai. Itulah tujuan ku. Motivasi ku. Untuk terus hidup. Untuk terus berdetak. Terus berdenyut. Terus merasa. Walau nyeri di tiap aku bernafas.

Hanya mereka yang membuatku terus hidup dan percaya. Tanpa semua itu, mungkin aku sudah tinggal nama sejak dulu.

Aku ingin ada disana. Melebur bersama lautan _sapphire blue. _Berteriak. Bernyanyi. Tertawa. Bahagia. Tapi, aku tetap disini. Tidak maju. Bahkan mundur ke belakang.

Bodoh? Ya. Aku memang bodoh. Mencintai bahkan menyembah seseorang yang tidak pernah mengenalku. Rela mengorbankan apapun untuk mereka yang tidak pernah memberikan apa-apa padaku.

Malam ini, aku kembali bersama mereka lewat mimpi yang singgah di kepalaku…..

Dan lewat darah yang terus mengucur dari tanganku...

* * *

><p><strong>maafkan lah author yang ga becus bikin cerita ini. padahal msh banyak ff multichapter yang hrs di publish. pufft...buat para elf yang juga ga bisa nonton KIMCHI, semangat! <em>*suara selemes orang yang ga makan 1 minggu. <em>masih banyak kok kesempatan. kayak si angel dalam ff ini yang terus bermimpi dan akhirnya kesampaian lewat cara yang sama sekali ga terduga. semua bakal indah pada waktunya. percaya deh.. PROMISE TO BELIEVE ya...**

**tapi buat malam minggu ini, sah-sah aja kok kalo mau nangis semaleman. lumayan bikin lega. author udah ngebuktiin. hehe..**

**review ya chingu... gomawo...**

**PS. kayaknya buat sekuel Longing For You Forever, kelanjutan Addicted, kelanjutan Sparkling Pixie, Eyeing The Mind, sama kelanjutan ff ini bakal lama deh. ga janji ya buat update cepet. author lagi banyak tugas. mana tanggal 13 ulangan semester lagi. _*loncat ke kawah merapi_  
><strong>


	2. Unlucky Miracle

**a/n akhirnya, saya bangkit lagi. hahaha. jujur, saya ga tahan buat ga balik lagi kesini. kenapa yah..? mungkin karena para original character yang saya ciptakan menuntut untuk diselesaikan. so, here we go...**

**ALERT! Super Junior bakal muncul selengkapnya di chapter 2 yah... :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>ONE TIME OUT OF THE FATE<strong>

**I**

**(Unlucky Miracle)**

Han Geng kembali memimpikan dimensi gambar dan kilasan imaji yang terus membayangi dirinya akhir-akhir ini. Bayang-bayang tentang sesosok gadis yang memakukan pandangannya pada sekumpulan rasi bintang di gelap angkasa malam dengan mata coklat berpendar. Kilasan gambar terus bergerak, menampakkan bibir pantai tatkala matahari terbenam. Han Geng hanya bisa melihat tampilan gadis itu dari belakang. Bercahaya dalam khidmatnya senja. Rambutnya yang bergelombang dan berwarna coklat bergerak liar sembari memantulkan cahaya jingga dari bola api raksasa di kejauhan.

Entah berapa lama Han Geng menatap punggung gadis itu sebelum dia berbalik dan menatap Han Geng. Senyumnya membuat Han Geng lupa bahwa semua ini hanya mimpi semu. Bahwa dia akan terbangun dan kembali ditampar oleh kenyataan.

Dan, apa yang seharusnya terjadi memang terjadi. Bayangan gadis itu mulai tersedot ke dalam lubang hitam di belakangnya. Han Geng mengulurkan tangan ke depan. Tapi kekuatan hitam itu lebih kuat. Membisikkan bahasa purba yang hanya dimengerti oleh 2 insan pecinta, Han Geng dan gadis itu.

_Satu takdir, menunggu untuk ditemukan dan dirasa_

_Waktu seakan tak ada artinya_

_Hanya figuran dalam legenda mahakarya Pencipta_

_Pada akhirnya_

_Hanya mereka dan Tuhan yang menerima_

Korea, 2008

08.00 AM

Matahari merayap naik dengan gerakan _slow motion_. Sinar kuning lembutnya menimpa sebuah kamar apartemen di pusat kota Seoul. Sesosok lelaki bertampang oriental di tempat tidur masih tersesat di alam mimpinya. Tidak memperdulikan dunia yang sudah beraktivitas di luar sana.

Han Geng, nama lelaki itu, tba-tiba bergerak gelisah di tempat tidur. Nafasnya yang naik turun dengan teratur mulai memburu. Matanya terlihat bergerak gelisah walau masih terpejam.

Hanya beberapa detik kemudian, Han Geng langsung membuka matanya.

"Aissh, kenapa harus mimpi itu lagi?" Han Geng meremas rambutnya frustasi.

Akumulasi dari mimpi yang selalu saja berakhir naas dan masalah pribadinya benar-benar membuat Han Geng ingin mengubur dirinya sendiri.

Han Geng memandang sekeliling. Baju yang dipakainya tadi malam tergeletak di sofa dekat pintu. Pasti Siwon yang melepasnya saat dia sudah terlalu mabuk untuk menyadari apapun. Hang Geng menyibak selimut putih dari tubuhnya dan segera bangun dari tempat tidur. Cermin besar yang menempel samping tempat tidur membuat Han Geng berhenti sejenak dari keinginannya meneguk obat tidur lagi. Dia memperhatikan pantulan bayangan yang terpatri disana.

Tidak ada senyum. Tidak ada sinar di mata hitam itu. Gelap. Tanpa semangat hidup. Ekspresi dan bentuk muka yang biasanya menghipnotis jutaan ELF sekarang tak lebih dari sebuah topeng tanpa jiwa. Bibirnya melengkung ke bawah. Menampakkan suasana hati yang tengah kacau balau.

Sebuah bayangan kembali melintas di benaknya. Bayangan yang berasal dari alam bawah sadarnya. Tapi, tak peduli sesemu apapun mimpi itu, Han Geng tetap tidak bisa menepis keindahan maya itu.

Dia tersenyum kecil. Mengingat betapa lucunya hanya karena mimpi itu, dia mampu bertahan sampai sejauh ini. Gempuran dari agensi, kerenggangan hubungannya dengan para member—kecuali Siwon dan Heechul—membuat satu hari serasa seperti satu dekade.

_Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry  
>Naega naega naega meonjeo<br>Nege nege nege ppajyeo  
>Ppajyeo ppajyeo beoryeo baby<br>Shawty Shawty Shawty Shawty  
>Nuni busyeo busyeo busyeo<br>Sumi makhyeo makhyeo makhyeo  
>Naega michyeo michyeo baby<em>

Han Geng memalingkan kepalanya dan mencari tanda-tanda keberadaan _handphone _nya. Nada dering khusus yang diset khusus untuk member Super Junior memenuhi kamar apartemen itu.

Matanya tiba-tiba menangkap lampu layar yang berkedip-kedip di atas _side table._

Rahangnya langsung mengatup keras begitu membaca nama yang tertera di layar.

"Siwon-ah…"

Terdengar helaan nafas panjang di seberang sana. "Hankyung hyung. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Pertanyaan itu berhasil meruntuhkan pertahanan Han Geng. "Siwon-ah…" Dia terisak pelan.

"Sudahlah. Jangan siksa dirimu lebih dalam lagi. Jawab saja pertanyaan wartawan dengan jujur. ELF pasti lebih percaya padamu daripada bualan media-media itu." Nada suara Siwon seperti biasa membuat Han Geng kembali berpijak di tanah.

"Apa aku memang harus pergi?" Dia tidak mampu menahan pertanyaan itu lebih lama lagi. Menyimpannya sama saja dengan membunuhnya dari dalam.

"Hankyung _hyung_. Tidak ada kata 'pergi' di Super Junior. Kau akan selalu ada disini." Han Geng tidak bisa melihat Siwon menyentuh dadanya. "Di hati kami. Di hati para _ELF_. Biarpun SM mendesak mu untuk pergi, kau pasti akan kembali lagi. Bukankah itu yang kau katakan saat Kibum pergi? Karena kau selalu ada disini, aku tidak terlalu memikirkan kepergian Kibum. Walaupun dimana ada kau selalu saja ada Cinderella cerewet itu."

Sebuah senyum kecil tampak terbit di bibir Han Geng. "Doakan aku.."

"Pasti, Hankyung hyung. Namamu selalu ada dalam doaku…

Han Geng menjauhkan _handphone _dari telinganya dan meletakkannya di tempat semula. Dia kembali terlempar ke kenyataan. Kenyataan yang memaksanya untuk hilang dan melupakan segalanya. Inilah harinya. Waktu dia mengklarifikasi isu tentang kepergiannya dari Super Junior. Dia memang akan pergi. Tapi tidak hari ini. Han Geng tersenyum getir.

_Tidak sebelum SM keparat itu puas menyiksaku…. _Batinnya berbicara.

^OneTimeOutOfTheFate^

Jakarta

Present, 2011

Angel mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Seragam putih abu-abu sudah melekat rapi di badannya. Membentuk tubuh langsing Angel dengan jelas. Bando ungu terselip rapi di antara helai rambut coklatnya. Secara keseluruhan penampilan Angel sudah memukau. _*maksudnya kalo sudah di operasi plastik 100 kali #plak. _Kecuali lingkaran hitam sebesar Greenland di bawah matanya. Belum lagi bibir Angel yang pucat tanpa senyum. Menambah keangkeran pada sosok cewek 160 cm itu.

"Lupain konser. Lupain konser. Lupain konser." Satu lagi yang membuat Angel terlihat seperti dukun, mulutnya yang komat-kamit seolah sedang merapal mantra bunuh diri.

"Angel.. Cepet makan! Max udah nunggu di depan.." Teriakan tenor dari Yang Mulia Mama membuat Angel menghentikan upayanya menyamarkan lingkaran hitam dengan _eyeliner _dan maskara.

"Iya, Ma…"

Gadis bermata coklat itu segera menyambar tas _sapphire blue _miliknya. Di ambang pintu kamar, Angel kembali mengamati kamar dengan cat ungu tersebut. Ups, mungkin bukan cat ungu. Tapi di cat dengan berbagai poster Super Junior, _boyband _idolanya.

_Bukan hanya idola. Tapi mereka adalah hidupku. _Angel menunduk. Menjadikan sesuatu sebagai motivasi hidupmu tidaklah seindah yang kau bayangkan. Apalagi jika sesuatu itu tidak mampu kau raih. Jangan salahkan keadaan kalau kau jadi rada-rada gila, seperti Angel.

_BRAK. BRUK. TOENG. DUK._

Seperti biasa, rumah Angel selalu dipenuhi dengan kegaduhan tiap Angel berlari menuju pintu depan. Tidak sabar untuk segera melampiaskan kekesalan pada Max, sahabat karibnya.

"Ma, aku ga usah sarapan ya. Nanti telat." Angel memasang sepatu hitam dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Aduh, Angel. Mama siapin bekal ya. Nanti laper lo di sekolah.." Mama tetap berteriak dari dapur, tempat suci di rumah itu.

Angel memutar matanya. "Terus apa gunanya uang sama kantin, Ma..? Udah, deh. Aku berangkat ya… Dah, Mama.." Angel menulikan telinganya walau gempa susulan dari Mama terus mengiringi langkahnya.

Di depan rumah, sudah terlihat ojek yang selama ini setia menjemput dan mengantarnya pulang. Max. Nama sebenarnya bukan Max sih. Changmin adalah nama pemberian ortunya. Tapi Max bersikeras agar _author _mengganti namanya menjadi Max. _*hohoho_

Max, seperti biasa, bersinar dengan kharisma seorang bintang. Sedari tadi dia duduk di atas sadel motor _Ninja _nya, tak terhitung lagi puluhan mata tak berkedip mengagumi karya Tuhan yang satu itu. Senyum yang tak pernah lepas, muka yang putih mulus, tubuh tinggi atletis, bibir tipis yang anehnya seksi dan merah, seharusnya membuat Angel pingsan karena dia adalah cewek beruntung yang istimewa untuk Max. Tapi, Angel nya aja yang _pabo. _Menurutnya ketampanan Max masih kalah dengan ketampanan Siwon. _*cewek ga tau diuntung_

"Fiuh.. Syukur aja aku ga usah makan sayur dari Mama lagi." Alih-alih memberikan senyum termanisnya, Angel malah menampakkan seringai kebanggaannya.

Max menyodorkan helm biru pada Angel. Helm khusus untuknya. "Berarti kita sarapan dulu nih..?"

"Umm, bel masuk masih lama juga sih…" Angel menatap angka-angka kecil di jam tangan Doraemonnya.

"Ke Mc.D yuk.." Max menghidupkan starter motornya.

"Terserah, deh…" Angel menaikkan pantat teposnya _*ups _ke sadel hitam di belakang Max. Untuk menghindari tercecernya tubuh mungil Angel, dia berpegangan erat pada pinggang Max. Ya, itung-itung sandaran lah.

Motor hitam itu segera melaju dan membelah jalan Jakarta yang masih lengang…

^OneTimeOutOfTheFate^

"Kamu ga makan malem, Jel…?" Max ternganga melihat isi nampan Angel. _Hot cakes, hash brown, english muffin _dipadu dengan _egg McMuffin _dan telur mata sapi, sausage ayam, serta potongan keju. Kopi hitam tampak mengepul di samping menu yang menggugah selera itu. Kecuali Max. Dia tampak hendak muntah melihat nampan Angel..

"Gimana bisa aku makan malam? Status Twitter penuh tentang KIMCHI semua…" Angel meraup _hot cakes _dengan rakus.

Seperti biasa, Max hanya diam. Dia tahu, Angel masih punya banyak unek-unek dalam dadanya. Angel tidak pernah butuh komentator. Dia hanya butuh pendengar. Karena biasanya sekeras apapun Max memaksa Angel untuk bangun dan menyadari kenyataan, Angel tetap bergeming pada pendiriannya.

"Katanya Jessica mau nonton malem ini, Max."

Hening. Hanya terdengar langkah kaki kelaparan, eh, maksudnya langkah kaki orang-orang yang kelaparan.

"Pasti di kelas anak-anak bakal nanyain tentang itu."

Hening lagi.

"Mereka kan tahu seberapa cintanya aku sama SUJU. Bodoh banget kan kalau aku sampai ga nonton konser mereka. Apalagi yang ini cuma di Istora Senayan."

Max menyesap _vanilla latte _yang tadi dipesannya. Kegiatan mendengar curhatan Angel memang butuh tenaga ekstra.

"Padahal, satu-satunya hal yang aku mau saat ini, lupa tentang semua yang berhubungan sama KIMCHI. Aku butuh waktu. Tapi, waktu aja segan buat ngasih sedikit kesempatan buat aku."

Max tahu betul, walau muka Angel setenang air di Danau Toba, suasana hatinya pasti sekacau tsunami di Aceh. Dalam hitungan detik, gadis itu pasti menangis lagi. Max hanya berharap ada pelayan yang berbaik hati menyediakan tisu untuk mereka.

"Apa sih yang aku punya, Max…?" Tuh kan, suara Angel mulai bergetar. "Aku ga kaya. Aku ga cantik. Apa hanya dengan kekayaan dan kecantikan Tuhan baru ngabulin doaku..?" Setetes air mata nampak bergulir di pipi coklat Angel. "Kalau memang begitu cara dunia berjalan, untuk apa selama ini aku mempercayai mimpi, Max? Untuk apa? Untuk membuatku tetap hidup? Lalu, jika ternyata mimpi hanyalah sebuah mimpi tanpa kenyataan, untuk apa aku mengagung-agungkan kesemuan itu?"

Angel menundukkan kepalanya. Menyembunyikan air mata yang terus mengalir tanpa henti. Merutuki dirinya sendiri kenapa harus menangis lagi di hadapan Max. Sudah terlalu sering cowok itu menjadi sasaran kemarahan, kesedihan, dan kekecewaannya.

Tiba-tiba, dia merasakan kehangatan menjalar di tangannya. Angel mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati Max menatapnya dalam.

"Berhenti aja, Jel. Nggak ada yang maksa kamu buat terus berjalan. Tahu kenapa Tuhan ngasih waktu 24 jam dalam sehari? Karena Tuhan yakin, di sela-sela waktu itu pasti manusia selalu butuh _time out _buat berpikir. Dan kamu tahu, saat kamu berhenti, aku juga akan ada disana. Ikut berhenti sama kamu…"

Angel terhenyak. Suara Max benar-benar adiksi untuk hati Angel yang carut-marut.

_Tuhan, kenapa aku tidak mencintainya saja daripada mencintai orang-orang yang jelas tidak mengenalku disini….? _Angel membatin.

"Makasih, Max." Bisiknya.

"_Hey, that's what friends are for, girl…" _Max kembali tersenyum secerah mentari.

Angel ikut tergelak. Dia tidak bisa terus menangis di depan Max. "Hmm, mumpung katanya teman itu berguna, traktir donk…."

"Hah? Makanan sebanyak ini aku yang traktir..?" Max memandang meja yang sudah penuh dengan pesanan mereka. Dia bergidik ngeri. Membayangkan lembaran rupiahnya yang sebentar lagi akan hilang dari dompetnya.

^OneTimeOutOfTheFate^

"Angel!" Sebuah suara cempreng menyambut kedatangan Angel di kelasnya. Seorang cewek dengan perawakan tinggi bak model papan atas dunia berlari kecil mendatangi gadis dengan muka selecek karung goni itu.

"Kenapa, Jes…?" Angel meletakkan tasnya di meja paling depan dan berpaling menghadap Jessica dengan malas.

"Boleh pinjem _lightsick _biru kamu ga…? Punya ku hilang.. Hehe.." Jessica menatap Angel dengan pandangan minta digampar. Tapi dasarnya cewek cantik, sejelek apapun pose mukanya tetep aja cantik.

"Iya deh. Nanti ke rumah ku aja ya…"

"Makasih, Jel…"

"Hmm…" Angel mengguman malas. Langkah kakinya selambat gajah yang tengah hamil membawa Angel ke deretan kursi paling belakang. Jauh dari pantauan guru yang mungkin bosan menghadapi hidup, makanya melampiaskan kekesalannya pada murid-murid yang tidak berdosa.

"Kamu beneran ga nonton konser, Jel..?" Jessica masih setia menjadi perusak pagi yang sudah kacau gara-gara konser yang tidak bisa dihadari Angel.

_BRAK! _Angel menghempaskan tasnya ke meja. Puluhan mata langsung menyergap mereka berdua. Membuat Angel tambah gerah dan ingin segera berlari, kemana saja, asal tidak berhubungan dengan Super Junior ataupun Jessica. "Terus, kamu peduli?" Mata coklat Angel menyorot dingin mata hijau Jessica yang bersinar takut-takut.

"Ya…." Pembelaan Jessica menggantung di udara. Tangan kanannya memainkan rambut pirang lurusnya. Tatapan mata Angel membuat Jessica enggan melanjutkan kehebatannya yang bisa menonton KIMCHI malam ini. "Siapa tahu aku bisa sampein salam kamu buat Suju.."

"Heh…" Angel menyeringai. Dia maju ke depan. Mendekatkan mukanya yang sudah siap menyemburkan magma ke muka _innocent _Jessica. "Suju ataupun AKU ga ada hubungannya sama kamu, ngerti? Silakan sampein salam siapa aja buat Suju. Tapi, bukan dari aku. Aku ga semenyedihkan itu, Nyonya Kaya."

_TET TET TET._

_Saved by the bell. _Kelas yang tadinya lebih cocok dijadikan kuburan berubah suasana. Semua murid disana menghembuskan nafas lega. Diam-diam berharap tidak akan ada lagi serangan kedua.

Jessica berbalik secepat kilat. Bisa mati beneran jika dia tetap melihat tatapan Angel yang seperti itu. Angel pun segera duduk. Walaupun peristiwa tadi lewat secepat datangnya, tetap saja menghabiskan sebagian besar tenaganya.

Guru untuk mata pelajaran pertama memasuki kelas, Bahasa Inggris. Angel merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja. Berusaha tidur. Walau bayang-bayang tiket konser, _lightstick _biru, Super Junior, dan Jessica yang tersenyum bahagia bergantian mengganggu pikirannya.

"_Miss Angel, are you okay?" _Angel segera tersadar. Suara Miss Lily sukses menghidupkan syaraf-syarafnya yang tadi mati sejenak.

"_Yes, Miss. I am fine. Nothing to worry about."_

"_Well, then. I guess you've heard my story about Korea, right?" _Teman-teman Angel menahan nafas. Mereka tahu dengan jelas jiwa Angel sedang tidak berada di tempat tadi. Jessica menyeringai puas, hampir yakin dia telah membalas perlakuan Angel tadi pagi, walau melalui orang lain.

Tapi, jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Angel selanjutnya membuat Jessica maupun yang lain melongo bagaikan kambing cengo. "_Yes, Miss. __Korea__ is an __East Asian__country__ that is currently __divided__ into two separate states — __North Korea__ and __South Korea__. Located on the __Korean Peninsula__, Korea is bordered by the __People's Republic of China__ to the northwest, __Russia__ to the northeast, and is separated from __Japan__ to the east by the __Korea Strait__ and the __Sea of Japan__ (__East Sea__), and separated from the __Republic of China__ to the south by the __East China Sea__.* That's what you said earlier, right?" _Angel mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan gemilang. Tanpa ada embel-embel kepeleset lidah atau apapun.

"_Wow. Excellent. You heard it well. So, students. If you want to know more about country that I just told you, just ask Angel, okay?" _Miss Lily kembali menatap muridnya. Masih tidak percaya dengan kejeniusan Angel yang ternyata tak terusik walau empunya tadi tengah terlibat masalah besar.

Angel kembali merebahkan kepalanya. Mengabaikan pandangan kagum sekaligus bingung dari teman-temannya. Biasanya dia akan memberikan senyum termanisnya jika mereka memandang Angel seperti itu, kali ini, semua itu pengecualian. Dia tidak memiliki senyum hari ini.

^OneTimeOutOfTheFate^

Irama dan tempo musik yang sangat familiar untuk Angel memenuhi seantero studio _dance. Bonamana. _Cewek itu duduk di pojok. Energi yang biasanya selalu terlihat di muka manis itu lenyap. Walau hanya sekedar berkomentar untuk sekumpulan teman-temannya yang tengah berlatih _dance Bonamana. _

"Jel, ga ikut gabung?" Micky berteriak dari tengah ruangan.

Angel menggeleng. Terlalu malas bahkan untuk menyuarakan penolakannya.

"Ga usah diajak. Dia ga bakal bisa." Jessica ikut memanaskan suasana dengan suara 'merdu' nya.

Angel memilih tidak mendengarkan ocehannya.

"Bener. Kita udah nyoba dulu. Tetep aja dia ga hapal-hapal. Aneh, padahal dia _ELF_. Kok ga bisa-bisa ya?" Antek-antek Jessica turun tangan.

Kekuatan tak kasatmata mulai meremas hati Angel. Dia tetap bertahan. Pandangannya jatuh ke bawah.

"Biasa, deh. Badannya sekeras pikirannya. Ga lentur kayak Jessica." Pemuja Jessica, Andrew, kini maju dan membela Jessica.

Angel mati-matian menahan airmatanya. Memfokuskan diri pada lagu Super Junior yang dia putar dalam benaknya.

Micky serba salah. Bingung harus membela siapa. Jessica jelas lebih berpengaruh daripada Angel. Walau Angel memang jauh lebih baik dari Jessica.

"Mungkin, walaupun dia ketemu idolanya itu, ga ada yang bisa dia tunjukkin. Suaranya kayak kucing keselek ikan paus. Hahahaha…" Suara tawa menjijikkan memenuhi indra pendengaran Angel. Suara yang juga membuat air mata menggenangi indra penglihatannya.

_Cukup! _Geram Angel dalam hati.

Dia berdiri dengan tangan mengepal di samping tubuh. Maju menuju tubuh Jessica yang tiba-tiba menegang.

Lagi, _studio dance _itu penuh dengan hawa bunuh-membunuh. "Jessica….." Suara Angel bergetar. Bulir demi bulir airmata berjatuhan."Aku tahu kamu punya segalanya. Uang, bukan masalah buat kamu. Cowok, kamu tinggal pilih yang mana. Bakat, kamu bisa jadi apapun yang kamu mau." Angel menarik nafasnya sejenak. "Tapi, dunia ga berputar di antara kamu aja, sayang…" Dia membelai pipi Jessica yang memucat. "Semua itu ga bisa menolong hidup kamu, _sweetie_. Gimana kalo seandainya, mata hijau kamu yang indah ini rusak? Atau hidung kamu yang mancung ini patah? Atau…gimana kalau orangtua kamu yang katanya punya 10 hotel bangkrut terus kamu ga bisa lagi ngerawat rambut bagus ini?" Angel menyentuh rambut Jessica. Menyalurkan rasa dingin dalam hatinya ke sosok sempurna di depannya ini. "Yang bisa menolong kamu saat kamu kehilangan semua itu.." Angel menunjuk kepalanya. " Ini.. Otak kamu. Jangan banggain diri kalo ditanya tentang sejarah Indonesia aja kamu cuma bisa diam terus tersenyum manis. Mungkin, otak kamu berubah fungsi jadi spons ya gara-gara terlalu sering gesekin kartu ATM."

Hampir semua orang disana menahan tawa. Perlindungan diri Angel secara langsung menyerang harga diri Jessica.

Angel menyeringai walau dengan airmata yang terus mengalir. Membuat aura mukanya semaking menyeramkan. Satu detik selanjutnya, cewek itu meninggalkan Jessica yang terpaku. Bibirnya mengatup rapat. Semua perbendaharaan kata yang biasanya selalu siap sedia untuk menyerang balik kini menguap entah kemana. Mungkin disedot oleh tatapan terluka Angel, atau pandangan mata teman-temannya yang entah kenapa terlihat kagum pada pertahanan diri Angel.

"Oh ya satu lagi." Angel berbalik. Rambut coklat bergelombangnya yang dikuncir kuda menyapu udara. "Aku punya saran buat kamu. Jangan badan kamu aja yah yang dibersihin terus dimanjain di salon. Hati kamu juga butuh perawatan tuh. Tebakan ku sih hati kamu udah busuk. Ga bisa bedain yang mana peduli yang mana meremehkan."

Angel kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Tenang. Menuju pintu keluar. Ekpresinya yang tenang berubah menyedihkan begitu dia menjejakkan diri di luar _studio. _Lalu berlari menuju toilet wanita. Berharap menghilang. Seiring dengan hembusan nafasnya yang mengharapkan keajaiban.

^OneTimeOutOfTheFate^

Angel menatap refleksi yang terpantul di cermin. Tetes-tetes air berjatuhan di sisi wajahnya. Setelah mencuci mukanya tadi, pikiran Angel menjadi sedikit lebih tenang. Sedikit. Dia masih harus melakukan satu hal untuk membuat keadaannya pulih seperti semula. Yeah, terkadang melelahkan jika kau harus menyembuhkan diri sendiri.

Cewek itu mengeluarkan _handphone _dari saku baju olahraganya. Memencet _speed dial _1.

"Kenapa, Jel? Aku lagi dalam kelas nih." Suara yang berbisik di seberang sana membuat Angel tersenyum. Hanya Max yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum seperti ini.

"Pulang, yuk."

"Kamu habis nangis, ya?"

"Haha." Angel tertawa sumbang. Semakin menegaskan luka dalam gelak tawanya. "Makanya kita pulang aja, ya…."

"Hhhh. Kamu dimana? Biar aku jemput." Senyum Angel makin lebar. Dia yakin Max juga ikut tersenyum.

"Di toilet cewek. Cepet kesini."

"Cerewet. Tunggu aku.."

_Klik._

Angel menatap _handphone _nya dengan pandangan lebih manusiawi dari sebelumnya. Dia berjanji dalam hati akan memeluk Max setelah ini. Cewek itu melepas kunciran rambutnya. Rambut coklatnya langsung tergerai bebas melewati bahu. Membingkai muka manisnya dengan cantik.

Angel segera keluar. Hampir yakin Max sudah saja, cowok itu membelakanginya dengan kedua tangan di saku celana.

"DOR!" Angel mengalungkan tangannya di bahu Max dengan susah payah. Cowok itu jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

"Gila. Ngagetin aja." Max menatap ke samping. Walau tersamar, dia bisa melihat mata coklat Angel memerah. Pandangannya berubah iba. Max balas merangkul Angel. "Mau kemana, nih?"

"_Neverland Shop." _Balas Angel sambil tersenyum. Max sedikit lega. Paling tidak cewek itu sudah bisa tersenyum

"Yuk…"

Mereka menuju taman belakang. Cari mati namanya kalau mereka pergi melalui gerbang depan. Bisa-bisa mereka akan berakhir di ruang Kepala Sekolah.

"Aku atau kamu dulu yang lompat?" Tanya Angel sesampainya mereka di taman belakang. Di depannya, tombok setinggi 4 meter telah berdiri dengan gagahnya. Tapi tidak cukup gagah untuk menyurutkan keinginan Angel dan Max untuk melarikan diri dari tempat penyiksaan remaja itu.

"Kamu dulu, deh. Sini aku bantu." Max menurunkan tubuhnya. Angel melepas sepatu dan menjejakkan kakinya di kedua bahu Max.

"Tahan, ya… Hehehe." Angel terkekeh bahagia.

_Hup._

Dia berhasil naik. Max kembali berdiri dan memijit bahunya. Walau Angel masuk dalam hitungan kurus, kalori yang terkandung di tubuhnya mungkin lebih banyak dari Max.

"Maaf, ya. Nanti aku pijitin, deh." Angel tersenyum manis. Max hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya. Memilih diam daripada ngomel.

_Hup._

Max ikut naik dan duduk di samping Angel. Mereka berdua duduk di atas tembok dan memandang sekeliling. Sepi. Jalan di belakang sekolah memang ramai jika hanya jam sekolah usai.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Max.

"Ke….. tempat Super Junior aja gimana…?" Angel menertawakan usulnya sendiri.

"Terus, kamu nangis-nangis lagi gitu? Ga usah deh. Mending kita berdua jalan-jalan ke kutub sekalian."

Angel terdiam. Airmatanya hendak jatuh lagi. Nama 'Super Junior' laksana pemicu bom waktu dalam hatinya.

"_Neverland Shop, _kan?"

Cewek di samping Max itu mengangguk dengan semangat. Toko yang menjual berbagai peralatan ajaib itu selalu berhasil membangkitkan gairah Angel.

**TBC**


End file.
